Miracles
by xxx Queen Of Slayers xxx
Summary: Jamie doesn’t die that summer due to a miracle, surviving to see Landon finally fulfill his ambitions. COMPLETE


_**A Walk To Remember - Miracles**_

_**Disclaimer: A Walk To Remember isn't my original work, and I do not hope to gain anything by this. Thank You.**_

_**Note: I COULDN'T let Jamie die, or make Landon go with someone else, so I changed both the book and the film. Happy endings for everybody. Hope you enjoy it, and all criticism accepted. **_

_Song Lyrics: Only Hope - Mandy Moore_

_Thanks to my lovely muse, Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres for everything!_

Landon Carter sat on the chair by the hospital bed, looking at Jamie's face. He traced a hand gently across her cheek, unaware that Jamie's father was observing him upon him.

The door opened with a clatter, and Landon started, noticing it was Jamie's father.

"Do you want to go out and refresh yourself?" Mr Sullivan asked.

Landon shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"No, son, I insist. I know you want to stay with Jamie, but that doesn't mean you should neglect yourself." Mr Sullivan put a hand reassuringly on Landon's shoulder, in a friendly gesture.

"Okay." Landon raised himself off the chair, kissing Jamie's cheek softly, and then walked out the door. Mr Sullivan watched him go, concern on his face.

Landon walked aimlessly around, taking care not to get lost, reflecting on how long Jamie had been in hospital. It had been months, and even with his father's intervention, the doctors who brought Jamie to the hospital for monthly checkups didn't know if her condition was stable. Sometimes it seemed as though Jamie was getting better, other times it seemed as though they had lost her.

When Landon returned to Jamie's ward, he saw the doctor talking animatedly to Mr Sullivan outside the door, a smile on his face. Curious, Landon went over to see what they were talking about.

"… Her white blood cells are increasing, which may suggest that the worst is over." Dr Conrown consulted his chart, pointing out some figures to Mr Sullivan.

"Hey," Landon went over to them, staring from Mr Sullivan to the doctor. "What's up?"

Dr Conrown looked at him. "Miss Jamie's condition is increasingly better. We are 100 sure she is on the way to recovery."

A grin spread across Landon's face. "Thank you, doctor."

He went into the room, going over to where Jamie lay. "Hey, Jamie." He whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling softly.

"Hey. Can I have some water?" she asked. He nodded, raising the cup to her lips.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The doctor thinks you're going to make a full recovery. He's 100 sure of It." Landon smiled gently down at her.

She smiled back. "That's great."

He sat by her, holding her hand. "If you had a choice, would you have left me willingly?"

She shook her head. "Dying would have been a peaceful sleep, but without the dream I cherish. What are _you_ scared of?"

He put her hand against his cheek. "The only thing I'm scared of is to be without you."

**The wedding**

Landon waited, nervous, as the doors to the church opened. But his anxiety was dashed when Jamie came in, looking beautiful, holding onto her fathers arm.

As the organ music struck up and Jamie started walking towards him, a smile spread across his face.

Jamie came to stand beside him at the altar, a serene expression on her face.

As the reverend started reading from the book of quotes that had belonged to Jamie's mother, he looked at her, mouthing the words, I love you. She smiled, mouthing back, I love you too.

The next thing he was aware of was when he said his marriage vows, "I, Landon Carter, promise to… take Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan as my wife."

Jamie smiled at him, her eyes glittering, "I, Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan, promise to… take Landon Carter as my husband."

Landon slipped the ring onto Jamie's finger, and when she had slipped the ring onto his, he looked at the love of his life, and saw his future in her eyes.

And that was the end of their story. Jamie survived to tell her children and grandchildren about how she had transformed the life of the man she loved, and Landon finally ended up in medical school, a brilliant doctor who had the full support of his wife. Miracles could happen, as Jamie had always wished for.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope._

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
at the top of my lungs; I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

_Hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._


End file.
